Conventionally, in order to obtain a plate of glass having a predetermined shape from a plate-like glass material, the glass material is placed on a main cutting line forming unit to form a main cutting line on the plate-like glass material. The resulting plate-like glass material is then placed on an end cutting line forming and breaking-off unit to form an end cutting line thereon. The resulting glass material is then pressed at predetermined places thereof and broken off along the main cutting line thereof. In order to use the plate-like glass material in a waste-free manner conventionally, a plate-like glass material corresponding to the shape of a target plate of glass as a final article is selected. The main cutting line forming unit and the end cutting line and breaking off unit are manually adjusted and set in position relative to the selected glass material.
This operation is troublesome and very low in efficiency. For example, each time a plate-like glass material having a different shape is used, the main cutting line forming position, an auxiliary cutting line forming position, and pressing position are required to be reset.
Such problem occurs not only in working a plate-like glass material, but also in working a general plate-like material.
The present invention is made in view of such problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a plate-like glass material working device capable of easily setting a main cutting line forming position, auxiliary cutting forming position and pressing position depending on the shape of the plate-like glass material, and rapidly working the plate-like glass material automatically.